The New Green Ranger: Golden Raptor Power
by The Writer of the shows
Summary: The Green Ranger Power is lost Or is it what if Zordon managed to save the Green power coin but it was now incompatible with Tommy a new Ranger had to be Chosen His name is Michael Fletcher Trini/OC Pairing Rated M for Swearing and heavy make out scenes if your looking for lemons look somewhere else
1. Chapter 1

_Intro_

It was a sunny day in the small city of Angel Grove, California the city that's famous for the Power Rangers the super human protectors of Earth. There are 6 in total each in different colors and each representing a different prehistoric animal. The Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger the heroic leader of the team, The Blue triceratops Ranger the brains of the team, The Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Ranger the modest member , The Black Mastodon Ranger the happy go lucky Ranger that's always ready to help anyone in need, The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger the most agile and sweetheart of the team. Then there is the Ranger that has a rocky history the Green Dragon Ranger, who was created to destroy the Power Rangers by their nemesis the witch Rita Repulsa. After he was saved he joined the team to right the wrongs he had done. Then Lord Zedd the Sworn Enemy of all that is good and decent descended on Earth, specifically Angle Grove. After banishing Rita for her constant failure he assumed control of the invasion force of Earth with more powerful monsters made of simple objects to destroy the Power Rangers. After discovering the Rangers were only destroying his monsters with help from the more powerful green ranger and his ancient Dragonzord he set out to destroy the power of the green ranger. He succeeded in draining him of almost all of his power and captured the other rangers. With his power coin draining his life force he freed his friends and destroyed Zedd's monster. But at the cost of his own powers he left in order to find peace with himself. That's where our story begins.


	2. Loss and Gain

_Aftermath_

Kim's POV

Tommy's gone. He sacrificed his powers to help us defeat Lord Zedd's latest monster. God I miss him so much, why did he leave. My thoughts were broken by my best friend Trini the Yellow Ranger gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your thinking about Tommy again, aren't you", my expression only confirmed her question.

"Kim You need to let him go for now, ok just let him clear his head"

"Yeah, your right I need to stop moping and get a grip"

"That's my girl now that I gave you such good advice you can treat me to a smoothie." she said cheekily

I grinned and got up with her to get the smoothie.

All of a sudden there was a scream, we looked outside and saw dozens of the putty patrol, Zedd's foot soldiers, attacking random people.

I yelled to the others "Putties outside guys lets go!"

My friends and I couldn't risk morphing in a public place so we just fought unmorphed to stop the putties.

After the putties were dealt with we looked at each other and thought the same thing "What the hell just happened"

After the fight we got a familiar 6 tome chime on our communicators, we went to a secluded alley and answered.

"We read you Alpha what's up" Jason our leader responded.

"Rangers you need to come to the command center at once." Alphas robotic voice echoed in the message.

"We're on our way" We quickly teleported to the command center in 5 different colored beams of light.

At the command center

Jason's POV

At the command center we saw our mentor Zordon in his usual place inside his energy tube and his robotic helper Alpha 5 standing there.

"What's up Zordon" I asked.

"Rangers, something has happened that I once thought was impossible." Zordon said

"What" we all asked at the same time.

"We were able to save the Dragon Coins power" Alpha stated

Really that means Tommy Can be a ranger again I thought

"Unfortunately due to the coins restored power without Tommy's presence it requires new ranger to wield it."

What?! That means someone will be taking Tommy's place on the Team.

"Who is the new ranger going to be Zordon?" Zack Asked

"It has not been decided but when the coin has chosen someone he will take Tommy's place as the green ranger."

I couldn't believe this, there just giving away his spot, I was so angry; I stalked out of the room

"I'll get her" Trini stated

"No let her calm down she just has to get used to this new change." Billy said

Next day at Angel Grove High

I had calmed down and put on my usual smile to keep up appearances. When I had gotten to Ms. Applebee's class I noticed someone new.

He had Brown Hair, a tall athletic build but not too much muscle, a dark green shirt on and a pair of torn jeans.

I want over to talk to him," Hey you must be the new student we've been expecting." I said.

When he turned around I saw that he had an attractive face, bright blue/green eyes and a smile that almost said "Hey, want to be friends".

"Yep that's me, name's Michael Fletcher But you can call me Fletch or just Fletcher everyone does." He had a deep sweet voice.

"My names Kimberly Hart nice to meet you"

Fletcher's POV

She seems nice, cute too, I thought

Just then a couple people came in the class room.

A tall guy wearing a red shirt and shorts, a lanky guy with glasses wearing blue, a smiling guy of African descent wearing a black shirt, and a beautiful girl of Asian descent wearing yellow.

"Hey Kim who's this" the boy in blue asked.

"I'm new here. The names Michael Fletcher, Fletch for short." I said politely

"Cool I'm Jason" The guy in red said

"My names Billy" The boy in blue said

"I'm called Zack, man" The black wearing boy said happily clasping my hand

"My names Trini" the Asian girl said

"Nice to meet you all'

"So where'd you move from" Zack Asked

"A small town in Ohio."

"Why'd you move?" Kim asked

"My parents died in a accident so my uncle took me in and moved out here"

"Oh man I'm so sorry" Kim said

"Do you miss your old town?" Jason asked

"A little but I was excited to move here because I might get to see the power rangers in action." I said

"Maybe you will" Trini said with a wink.

"Yeah maybe" I replied grinning

"Hey want to sit by us? It'll be better than sitting by Bulk and Skull" Jason asked

"Sure thanks, by the way who are Bulk and Skull?"

"That would be us" said a deep snooty voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a large kid who looked like he had a healthy appetite with a tall skinny kid that looked like a crow.

"Now that your hear new kid why don't you pay your new student tax" The large one said

"And if I don't" I asked innocently

"Let's just say you won't be having girls flock around you anymore pretty boy."

"You tell them Bulk." The one called skull said

"Leave them alone" Jason said sticking up for me

"Stay out of this nerd" Bulk stated

"It's ok guy's sure Bulk, close your eyes and I'll give you what you need."

They did as I asked and stuck out their hands I crept up behind them and tided their shoes together quickly by the laces.

"Ok now step forward and claim what you want"

They did as I asked and fell forward on their faces.

"Now that's what you guys needed, a lesson not to pick on the new kid." I stated grinning

"Come on let's take a seat while they untangle themselves" I said

The rest of school was pretty average. Jason and his friends invited me to the Youth center. I have to admit this place was pretty sick. I mean when does a youth center have an arcade, a smoothie bar, a dojo and a full set of gym equipment, none that I've ever seen I'll tell you that.

"Hey Mike do you do martial arts?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm a 3rd degree black belt in kung fu 6th degree black belt in karate and a 1st degree black belt in jiu-jitsu "I replied

"Impressive, want to dance" Jason grinning trying to sound cocky

"Oh you are so on"

As I got into my fighting gear, which consisted of a black bandana, a dark green tank top with a gold raptor claw on the chest, and light grey swats. I got into the ring, put my right fist into my left hand and bowed respectfully and got into a standard dragon stance. Jason also got into his stance. I threw the 1st punch which he blocked. He then threw a spin kick, I ducked and preformed an overhead axe kick a, which he sidestepped and threw a quick jab that I deflected. We kept that up for a few minutes; but we started to grow tired and called a draw. We bowed shook and walked out of the ring.

"Wow guys that was amazing it was a good match" Zack said

"Yeah Jason I haven't pushed myself that hard since my sensei was training me good match." I said

"You're no pushover yourself man" Jason replied.

Meanwhile at Zedd's palace

Zedd was convening a meeting of his soldiers in the main court.

"Now since that pesky Green Ranger is gone my plans to destroy those power rangers and rule earth may finally come to fruition. Now who has any ideas on how to destroy those Power Twerps" Zedd asked

"Master how about we send a large force of putties to terrorize the city while I deal with the rangers that way they either fight the putties of fight me." Goldar stated

"Good plan make it so do not fail me" Zedd said.

Michael's POV

I left the youth center to help my uncle Ken unpack some more stuff.

As I was walking I thought about my new friends

"There all kind of cool in their own way, Billy is really smart, I just have to learn how to translate his techno babble, Zack seems to never stop smiling and has wicked dance moves, Jason seems nice and a hell of a fighter, Kim's very nice but there's some pain in her eyes and Trini, ah Trini now there's a nice and sweet person also helps that she's easy on the eyes plus I'm starting to think she likes me."

Just then some weird clay creatures with Z's on their chests which I remember are called Putties, I start fighting them off. I hit one n the Z on their chest with a swift punch then I watched as the creature dissolved.

Then in a blur of five colors there stood the power rangers. All had their power weapons out and got ready to charge but before they did the Red Ranger turned to me and said in a voice that I had just made friends with.

"Nice Job holding them off, now get to safety and stay back. Let us handle this." Said the Red ranger

"Jason" I thought

Before I got the chance to say anything they rushed in and started battling the clay heads. Following their orders I stared running in the other direction. About 5 minutes later I saw an ugly mix of ape and bird wearing gold armor with wings.

"Well, well what do we have here a stupid teenager helping the power geeks well I know how to deal with YOU!" The creature I recalled who was named Goldar rushed at me with his sword.

I managed to dodge and grab his sword but he threw me with into a tree with his strength. As I groggily got up he charged again and I knew I couldn't dodge with my head spinning and my body in pain(I'm pretty sure one of my ribs is broken).

Then I see a flash of red and Goldar's sword was blocked by the red Power Ranger, who pushed Goldar back and helped me up.

" I thought I told you to let us handle this" The Red Ranger said

"Trouble seems to find me" I said through gritted teeth. "But at least I know I got friends to bail me out, right Jason?"

I could almost see his eyes widened underneath his helmet.

"I won't tell anybody, I just need you and the others to be honest with me after this ok, that's all I ask"

He nodded and charged Goldar.

After the fight he and the others helped me get to a bench and set me down.

"Guys listen I want you to know I won't tell anybody I just need you to be honest."

They nodded and powered down.

"Ok how long have you guys been power rangers?" I asked

"For a couple months now" Jason stated

"Guys should get Mike to Zordon and get him fixed up" Zack said

"Yeah that's a good idea" Jason said

"Mike I suggest you hold on" Billy stated

"What are you talking abo-AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

Before I finished my sentenced we streaked at hypersonic speeds in six different colors of light red, blue, yellow, black, pink and green laced with gold. When we stopped I saw a room that has a system of advanced machinery not to mention a robot with a lightning bolt on its chest and a tube made of crystal with a floating head in it.

"Did I fall down the rabbit hole or what" I said with a look of wonder.

"Rangers who is this young man" Zordon asked

"This is Mike he was attacked by the putties and Goldar, he managed to hold them off until we got there" Jason said

"Zordon I sense great power coming from him, it resembles the lost coin of Eltar" Alpha stated

"What do you mean Alpha" Billy asked

"The lost coin of Eltar was a power coin that was made by the tribunal of elders to power their guardian of truth but during Zordon's battle with Rita it was lost forever." Alpha said

"How is that possible I've never had any contact with anything from Eltar?" I asked

"The coins power is faint but it does surround you. The coin is the same size as the ranger's power coins but has a velociraptor on it.

"I don't think I've seen it but I'll keep my out." I said

"Zordon I think we found our new Green Ranger" Jason said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" The rest of us screamed

Thanks everyone for all the reviews I will try to update as often as I can btw I'm going to open a poll for if Tommy gets kim back or she goes to Mike along with Trini. Also follow My friend Iceranger32 who helped me with this story Till next time Ranger fans May the Power Protect you


	3. Day of the Green Ranger

Hey guys thanks for the support, I know haven't been writing the disclaimers it's a rookie mistake 1 that I don't in tend to repeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger Saban entertainment does

Day of the Green Ranger

Previously on The New Green Ranger: Golden Raptor Power

Zordon I sense great power coming from him, it resembles the lost coin of Eltar" Alpha stated

"What do you mean Alpha" Billy asked

"The lost coin of Eltar was a power coin that was made by the tribunal of elders to power their guardian of truth but during Zordon's battle with Rita it was lost forever." Alpha said

"How is that possible I've never had any contact with anything from Eltar?" I asked

"The coins power is faint but it does surround you. The coin is the same size as the ranger's power coins but has a velociraptor on it.

"I don't think I've seen it but I'll keep my out." I said

"Zordon, I think we found our new Green Ranger" Jason said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" The rest of us screamed

Now

Mike's POV

"Wait what why me". I asked

Because you face the Putties and Goldar without fear and did it knowingly you might get seriously hurt I think that qualifies you" Jason smirked, "besides Zedd is probably going to find out about the lost coin now that Goldar fought you and you going to need something to protect you from him and the dragon coins the perfect thing to do that."

"Are you sure I mean that the strongest coin" I asked

"Yeah I am after all you did take a nasty hit when you flew into that tree, Alpha can you take a look at him?" Jason asked

"Of course right this way Michael" I followed the robot to the med. room

As I was leaving I saw the looks on everyone's faces, Jason looked like id be a great addition to the team, Zack looked ecstatic and was almost jumping for joy, Trini looked exited, Billy was giving a warm smile but Kim was giving me a smile that didn't reach her eyes which were giving me a look that said "You said you don't belong here"

I shook it off and headed towards the med. room

When Alpha finished he said I had a couple bruised ribs and an overextended shoulder but he gave me a foul tasting liquid that he said would accelerate my healing to where I'll only be slightly sore in the morning.

"Hey Alpha if I might ask why was Kim looking like I was stealing something."

Well its complicated the former Green Ranger Tommy sacrificed his powers to stop Lord Zedd's most powerful Monster yet. Afterwards Tommy left to distance himself from the situation and has had no contact with anybody, Tommy and Kimberly were very close and when he left she was very distraught. Alpha said

So that's why she was giving that look she thinks I'm stealing Tommy's spot on the team. I thought

"Thanks Alpha"

Kim's POV

"Why are just giving him Tommy's spot he just got here and your making him a Ranger!?" I asked angrily at Jason

"Kim listen I know you want Tommy to come back don't you think we want that to but you heard Zordon he can't be the Green ranger anymore and we need a 6th ranger to even the field against Zedd and Mike's the perfect choice he has martial arts and a desire to protect the innocent people"

Kimberly do you really think Tommy would want you to act like this." Trini asked

I then broke down crying "No but if he's replaced I may not see him again" I sobbed

Mike's POV

"Listen I might not know Who Tommy is but can say for sure I never meant to replace him and I've made my decision." I said as I walked in

"Zordon I'd be glad to take on the power of the Green Ranger and I will do my best to fight the forces of Zedd and evil." I stated

Very well Michael I herby bestow the power of the Dragon coin to you in hopes that you will use its power to fight the forces of evil. Zordon said

Then in an instant I felt a rush of power and found a Power Morpher with a dragon claw coin in it. It was like the other's morphers but mine was gold where there's were silver.

"Wow this is incredible" I exclaimed

Lord Zedd's palace

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zedd screamed as he fired a bolt of lightning from his Z-staff, frying a few putties in a process.

"I'm sorry master that worthless human staled me" Goldar said with his head down

"I'm not angry at that it's the morphing grid and the dragon coin I can feel its power bond with a new person," Zedd said angrily "I'm also sensing a power once thought lost"

"Goldar! Send down the putties to test this new ranger I need to summon an old friend"

"Yes master it shall be done" Goldar said as teleported off.

Mike's POV

As I was admiring the Morpher, the alarm went off.

"Ai, Ai, Ai" Alpha said as he went to the console

"Rangers behold the Viewing Globe" Zordon said

In the orb we saw Goldar and The Putty Patrol terrorizing the city.

"Well Mike get you get to test your powers sooner than you thought" Zack said

"No time like the present" I smirked

"Ready guys, its MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled

"MASTADON!" Zack yelled

"PTARADACTYL!" Kim yelled

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled

"SABER-TOOTH-TIGER!" Trini yelled

"TYRANOSUARUS!" Jason yelled

"DRAGONZORD!" I yelled

As we morphed I looked at the others I saw their uniforms, then I looked at my own it looked pretty much like the old Ranger but in the center of the chest shield was a velociraptor coin in the center with golden lines on the suit and helmet

"Okay this is new" I stated

"Yes Michael due to the Raptor coins faint trace on you it has enhanced the dragon coins power." Zordon said, "It's very strange"

"No time to talk we've got putties and golden turkey to smash" Jason said

"Right!"

As we teleported to the city we saw Goldar and the putties terrorizing the park. Goldar saw me and pulled out his sword.

"Well if it isn't the power twerps I see you got the whole rainbow back I'm going to enjoy painting him red" Goldar stated evilly

"You can try you overgrown turkey, careful I might I'll clip your wings" I replied cockily

"PUTTIES ATTACK!"

"Let's go guys" Jason said as we pulled out our weapons. I looked at the Dragon Dagger it seemed longer and sharper with more buttons on the flute.

As we fought the putties, Goldar made a beeline for me. I blocked his sword with my dagger and pushed him off. I made a swift slash against his chest which caused sparks and smoke to come from the cut. I then side kicked him, followed by a swift punch and a jump kick. As he fell to the ground I saw the damage I did. A deep cut in his armor along with a few dents caused by my punches and kicks.

"Nice try monkey boy" I joked

I turned around and saw the dissolving remains of the putties. My teammates were all standing by me.

"It's not over green ranger" He said as he grabbed a bomb like device, which he pulled out the pin and smashed on the ground. We watched as he grew 30 stories.

"Let me handle this guys, I need Dragonzord power now!" I yelled. I played the summoning song. I watched as the mighty Dragonzord rose out of the sea. Then I felt something strange, I then played anther song using the other notes and I heard something, then with a roar and an unbelievable power, I saw two new zords. They were about the same size as the Triceratops and Mastodon zords, these had more of lizard complexion but they looked fierce, sharp fangs, long claws and a sharp blade like tail. They looked familiar then I glanced at the coin on my chest and they looked exactly it was the Raptor zords.

"Nice, okay boys let's do this" I sent a tune that commanded the Raptor zords to attack Goldar at close range while the Dragonzord providing cover fire with its finger missiles. The Raptor zords were slashing Goldar at blinding speed while the constant missiles strikes were hitting him. When Goldar went down I saw it was time to finish this. I jumped in the Dragonzord's cock pit and infused the Dragon Dagger in a slot. I saw a bright light a gold crystal appeared in my hands.

"I get it. Zords combine Dragon-Raptor Megazord Power!" I said as I put the crystal in its slot.

As the sequence started I saw the tails detach from the bodies of the Raptor zords while the arms and legs fold in and spilt in two again, the back halves attached to the legs of the Dragonzord while the mouths opened and attached to the arms, this caused two new hands to come out longer and stronger. The two tails came together and formed a double bladed staff/sword with the Dragonzord's chest piece as the handle. The Dragonzord's head when into its chest like the original Megazord, when the other head came out in looked liked the thunder dragons head in warrior mode with a serpent holding it in its mouth.

"Wow look at that a combined the 3 Zords on his 1st day as a ranger Impressive" Billy Stated logically

"Yeah glad he's on our side." Jason said in wonder

"Alright time for you to get your wings clipped Goldar, MEGAZORD POWER UP!" I yelled

The Megazord strutted forward and swung its blade slashing Goldar in an explosion of sparks. He went down but got right back up made a slash at the Megazord which was blocked, and was returned with a barrage of shoulder missiles.

"Until next time green ranger" Goldar said as he disappeared

"And I'll be waiting" I said as the Megazord raised its blade in its hand.

Later at the Youth Center

Dude, that was sick man how did you do it? Zack asked

"In all honesty I don't know but I felt something empower me and it just came to me." I said honestly

"Well now that we have 2 new zords and a brand new ranger, I say Lord Zedd is going to have a hard time trying to conquer Earth." Jason said

"Amen to that brother" I said grinning

I saw Kim walking out of the building. "Hey guys I'll be right back" I said as I got up and walked toward Kim.

"Hey Kim! Where you going?" I asked as I ran up to her

"I'm just going home" She said coldly

"Kim" I said solemnly "I know you think I'm trying to take Tommy's place but I promise you I never wanted to replace anyone. Listen all I want is to be your friend I swear."

She sighed and said "It's not you, it's just Tommy was really special to me and he hasn't said a word to me in days. I really miss him" I saw she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"If Tommy is as good a guy as everyone says he is I'm sure he will come back, he just needs to work some stuff and put something's to rest." I said reassuringly as I put a hand her shoulder.

"Yeah your right I just need to wait and he'll come back" Kim said as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah he will" As I hugged her back.

In Lord Zedd's palace

"So the lost coin has made its self known very well it shall be mine anyway" Zedd said evilly

"I will personally destroy the upstart Brother, just like I did his grandfather and father before him, that coin will not save him." Said a voice from a warrior that was long thought forgotten

"Ah Zion, I was wondering when you showed up" Zedd asked somewhat annoyed

"I don't have mystical powers like you or else I would have been here sooner" said a now identified Zion, he was very humanoid in appearance except he was taller than the average person about 7ft, with a long-sword with a silver Z on the bottom handle that looked like it was made out the blood of his foes. Very muscular but not huge with a resemblance to Zedd's exposed muscles and armor(Think of a swimmers or track runner's body just a little bulkier) his face was like Zedd except he didn't have his Brain sticking out but he had a metal cover on it.

"Never mind that, how do plan to deal with that new Green Ranger, little brother?" Zedd asked his giant of a brother.

"I want to his abilities myself and if he is indeed a threat I will take him out no more or less" Zion said in an Evil yet evenly calm voice.

"You never change Little Brother but I can assure you the other rangers will get in your way"

"Then they shall be destroyed as well" He said as he left the throne

The rangers are sure as dead now; I can't even beat my brother in a fight. Zedd thought.

To be continued

Wow Zedds brother who'd da thunk thats right I DID ope you enjoy thank you for the reviews and May the Power Protect you all.


End file.
